Cowboy Take Me Away
by hannah-jennifer
Summary: since my computer won't let me publish this as an actual second chapter, I'll make this a one-shot. Also, no beta. So don't mind anythifng I overlooked. Like he* and live* and lost*, not loved


***thinking of you***

Sorry, for not updating, for, like, ever. I have no excuses, and I want to thank those who actually like my stories, and for reading and reviewing. So again, sorry and thank you.

Here's the second chapter of Thinking of You, and I became inspired while on my way to the lake with my friend, yesterday, when they played this song.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**I said I want to touch the earth**

**I want to break it my hand**

**I want to grow something wild**

**And unruly**

"This is me, messy," Sam stated. His defense already built up became useless as Andy's brown eyes, swimming with hurt, bored into his. "Okay? I made a mistake. I went about it the wrong way." He paused, gauging her reaction. She stared blankly at him from her seat, barely hearing the indiscrete conversations behind her. She held Sam's gaze for a few seconds, she could tell her was sorry, and that he was protecting her. And maybe she should be thankful for that, no one's been there to protect her before, this was a change. And changed scared her.

"I'd like to give you a ride home," he explained, watching her. A small smile broke out on her face, and she turned her head in no attempt to hide it.

"Well," she started, thinking back on the morning, "It's better than taking the trust mobile." He felt a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as she pushed air loudly out of her lungs, giving the impression that she was laughing. He mentally sighed in relief, standing up and moving her hand, beckoning her to follow him. She did so willingly, forgetting about her house warming party.

They walked out of the locker room, arms swinging loosely at their sides, hands brushing in the middle. They made their way through the station, no eyes on them, as this was such a regular occurrence. They walked in silence, only glancing at each other every now and then; making sure the other was alright.

Once almost outside the station, Andy felt Sam thread his fingers through hers, squeezing gently. He pulled her closer to his side. Andy peered up at him, then down at their joined hands, swinging lightly between them.

_Yeah, _she smiled; _I could get used to messy._

**I wanna sleep on the hard ground**

**In the comfort of your arms**

**In a pillow of blue bonnets**

**And a blanket made of stars**

It was a cold night, she remembers, in October. She was complaining that she was too tired to get out of the truck, make the short walk into his house. He rolled his eyes, flicking her until she reacted. When she glanced over at him, he demanded that she get out of his truck and go into the house. She merely scoffed and turned her head, curling into the door.

"McNally, what is it going to take for me to get you out of this truck, and into my bed?" he asked, unbuckling himself and her, turning off the truck. She moaned sleepily, lifting her hand and waving him off. He grabbed her hand in mid air, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss on each of her knuckles. She chuckled; no matter how annoyed he was, he still treated her with the same caring and love as he always did.

"I'm not moving," she called, taking her hand back.

"I can see that," he sighed. He looked around the cab of his truck, as if it would give him ideas. "Okay, I'm going to go inside and get the bed ready, then you meet me in there, okay?" he suggested. She just nodded, too tired to fight. He gave her one last pat on the shoulder, and then exited the car, disappearing in the house.

Andy made an attempt to meet him in the house, pulling herself out of the vehicle. She stumbled in the lawn, tripping over her feet.

Sam waited in the bedroom for a few minutes, with no sign of Andy. It had taken him only seconds to pull back the sheets, but still no sign of his girlfriend. _Maybe she fell asleep in the truck. Leave it to Andy._

He made his way outside, and immediately noticed a lump in his lawn. He stared for a moment, eyes trying to see though the dark. Once realizing, his eyes widened, and fear striked in his heart.

"Shit," he cussed, "McNally, Andy, are you okay?" He fell to his knees, checking for a pulse. He found it, strong and beating. A soft snore erupted from her, breathing deep and even. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing she was sleeping. He tried to wake her up, no luck. So instead, he hooked an arm under her back and his other under her knees. He lifted her easily, bringing her inside. He settled her into the bed, leaving her in her sweats and tank top, before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his front. He placed a kiss just below her ear, before falling into a slumber.

**Oh, it sounds good to me**

**Cowboy, take me away**

**Fly this girl as high as you can**

**Into the wild blue**

"You're rocking those blues, copper," he complimented as she made a show of turning. She laughed at him, placing a hand on her hip and sticking it out, slouching. She had decided to go shopping for some new clothes, and Sam had agreed to come. Once she promised to go to LaSenza (**I'm pretty sure Canada has LaSenza, which is a rip off VS, at least where I love in Canada), **and buy some stuff that only he'd get to see.

She stood in a dark blue teddy, the colour resembling that of her uniform. Sam had a grin the size of the CN Tower. He was more excited to tear it off her, but the sight of her wearing it was a close second.

"I don't know. It's a bit too close to what I wear at work," she stated, looking down at her body.

"Andy," he choked out, "If you wear stuff like that under your uniform, I don't think I can work with you." She rolled her eyes, going back into the change room.

"I meant the colour, Swarek. Not the teddy. And besides, you of all people should know what I wear under my uniform." She heard him cough and splutter his water, at a loss for words. She stripped down, and redressed in silence, she assumed he was getting his bearings.

When she exited the change room, teddy in hand, she saw him turned away, forehead against the wall. She put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to face her. She could tell her wasn't upset, but rather impatient to get her home.

She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. He tangled his hand in her hair, trying to deepen the kiss. She pulled away, turning and walking to the check out, engaging the cashier in a polite conversation. Once she left the store, Sam in tow, she turned abruptly, landing on his chest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When we get home, how 'bout we skip the teddy, and head right to the main event?" She felt him swallow as he nodded, embracing her in a quick hug, before grabbing her hand and walking quickly out of the mall.

**Oh, set me free**

**Oh, I pray**

**Closer to heaven above**

**And closer to you**

She remembers how she felt when she almost lost him, the man sleeping peacefully beside her. It was January, cold and bitter. She had finally gotten the chance to be with him, no matter how dangerous it was, she wasn't missing another opportunity. But her chance had put both of them in danger; mostly Sam.

_Standing in front of the squad car, the new rookie, whatever-his-name-was, next to her. she could hear blood pounding in her ears. She knew that if he didn't walk out, or stumble, or at least be breathing, she would lose it. Right there, on the spot, in front of her coworkers and friends, she would break. And quite frankly, she didn't care if they saw. She had just loved the man she loved more than life, itself._

_Stop thinking like that, McNally, he's still alive. He probably hates you for putting him through this, but he's alive. _

_That's when she heard it, the steady thump of footsteps leaving the house. Her heart stopped when she first laid eyes on him. His shirt was ripped, he had a bruise forming over a slice under his eye, and his left hand was mangled from repeated blows with a hammer. His hair was wet, either with sweat or water that Brennan had tried to force into his lungs._

_He stood ten feet away, in front of her, watching her reaction. He could see the self blame and regret in her eyes. She saw the fear in his. He scoffed, probably at her, and made his way around to another cruiser. _

_Later that night, in his truck, he had told her why he didn't go closer to her. "I knew that if I touched you, I would break down. Andy, I couldn't let that happen, not then. And I know that you would snap, and I know you'd never live that down. But you're here now, and I promise to never let go."_

_It was a little odd for him to be saying that, so it was probably due to all the pain medication she made him take, no matter how many times he promised he was fine._

Andy ran her fingers lightly over his chest, playing with the hair that scattered itself over his smooth skin. She studied his face for a moment. His eyes were closed, the worry lines that normally marred his skin disappeared, and he had a slight shadow. His eye lashes were amazingly long and dark, and his black hair was matted to his face by water from a shower. She's thankful she did what she did, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be where she was right now. Even though they got hurt, physically and mentally, he tells her that he's happy she did it, he's happy with her.

**I wanna walk, and not run**

**I wanna skip, and not fall**

**I wanna look at the horizon**

**And not see a building standing tall**

"Okay, City Boy, what do you say we go camping?" Andy suggested, breathing in the cool air of late winter, early spring. "Before you say no, think about it. Just you and me, alone, in the wilderness. And if we get far enough, I can show you a horizon, with nature. Not telephone poles, but nature."

"I'll think about it," he promised. "Last time we were in the wilderness, we were chasing Swann. And I had to pull him off you before he strangled you, so it's a touchy subject." Andy glanced at him, knowing he meant it light heartedly, but the experience had shaken him to his core.

She had been thinking about going camping for a while, now. She had wanted to go with him, and only him. Not the other rookies or Jerry or Oliver, but Sam. Only him. And she didn't think he'd complain being alone with her. Not even their neighbors to complain.

**I wanna be the only one**

**For miles and miles**

**Except for maybe you**

**And your simple smile**

Sam began to stir, pulling her closer to him. She smiled to herself, the early morning air assaulting her senses, in a good way. She pulled the blanket closer around her, not wanting this moment to end.

"I can't believe you convinced me to go camping," was the first thing he said, rolling over on top of her. He slid down so his head was resting on her shoulder. He kissed where her shoulder and neck met, up her neck, skimming over her jaw, and kissing her soundly on her lips. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled her onto him, rolling over. She laid flat on top of him, letting go of his mouth and resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, we'd be in our warm bed doing the same thing." Andy smacked his shoulder playfully, snuggling into him more.

**Oh, it sounds good to me**

**Yes, it sounds so good to me**

Life with Sam Swarek? Yeah, that sounded more than good to her.


End file.
